Aquel milagro en febrero
by Athena Selas
Summary: [Saga x Kanon] [Episodio G Assassin] El nuevo patriarca de la orden de Athena acepta su cargo con orgullo y valor luego de pagar su penitencia en el Inframundo; sin embargo, sólo desea le sea cumplido un deseo egoísta antes de liderar la nueva batalla del Santuario. [Drabbles]
1. Penitencia

**Disclaimers:** La franquicia de Saint Seiya NO ME PERTENECE. Todos sus derechos corresponden a sus respectivos creadores, editoriales, casas animadoras y franquicias. Únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, NO LUCRO.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido homerótico y twincest, es decir relaciones sexo afectivas entre hermanos gemelos varones. Si el tema no entra en el rango de tu tolerancia, por favor, te invito a abstenerte y no continuar leyendo.

 **Dedicatoria:** Para **seadragon** .Gracias a tu determinación y amor por la pareja, el fanclub en SSY y sus eventos, pues me animaste a al fin develar algunas de las ideas SagaxKanon que no me había atrevido a sacar antes. Pero no sólo eso, también te agradezco todas nuestras charlas privadas tan amenas, las disfruto mucho y me enriquecen de manera personal y artística. Un abrazo

 **Comentarios adicionales:** Esta historia está apegada al manga Episodio G Assassin hasta el capítulo 70. Si en algún punto de la historia desarrollada por Okada y dirigida por Kurumada, contradice mi versión de cómo Kanon llegó a ser el nuevo patriarca disculpen mi poca capacidad de predicción. Desarrollé esto con una auténtica pasión y cariño por mi spin off favorito de la serie, ya le debía un fic.

* * *

 **Penitencia**

La penitencia máxima dictada para su persona por haber cometido un sinnúmero de pecados contra los Olímpicos fue el ser inmortal entre los suyos.

Eso reflexionaba Kanon mientras se recuperaba de sus desgarradoras heridas mortales, recostado sobre una cama en la Caína. No había muerto. Había sobrevivido al choque de su _Galaxian Explosion_ suicida contra la _Great Caution_ defensiva que Radamanthys lanzó para salvar su vida desesperadamente en el acto final de su batalla durante aquella Guerra Santa.

Estaba pagando por todas las penas que había ocasionado a humanos y guerreros mientras ejerció como un cruel manipulador de Dioses, siendo castigado cada segundo sobe aquel lecho solitario. No había suficiente anestesia en el Inframundo puesto que él mismo había dejado un rastro de muertos y heridos tras de sí, abriéndose paso hacia el Muro de los Lamentos. El dolor le taladraba de tal forma que ni siquiera podía controlar su mente para activar su cosmos y sanarse él mismo aunque fuese un poco. Cuán irónico le pareció aquella metáfora de su propia vida.

A veces, alguna de las doncellas que servían en el Inframundo lo visitaba sólo para cerciorarse que el ateniense seguía respirando y al confirmarlo, le acercaba una esponja húmeda en los labios para permitirle beber un poco de agua; luego, la mujer echaba un vistazo a sus quemaduras mortales, memorizaba su estado y salía de la habitación con la misma indiferencia con la que había entrado. El gemelo ni siquiera podía mirarlas a los ojos puesto que parte de su vestimenta elemental era un velo negro que cubría su mirada.

Kanon nunca antes añoró más la compañía humana. Después de todo, cuando despertó ahogado en un mar de tormento físico su cosmo dio bocanadas de energía vital para sobrevivir y sólo percibió un vacío a su alrededor. Todos los Caballeros Dorados habían muerto y Athena había desaparecido del plano físico.

Quién sabe cuántas semanas transcurrieron así. Cada minuto que permaneció consciente no dejó de repasar su vida, sus faltas, sus pecados, su propio mal. Había sido el único Caballero Dorado sobreviviente y los Dioses sabían que era quien menos merecía seguir respirando. Ahí yacía la infamia de su castigo.

 _"_ _Athena, perdóname"_

 _"Generales Marinos, perdónenme"_

 _"Caballeros, perdónenme"_

 _"Saga…"_


	2. Camarada

**Camarada**

Su estancia en el Inframundo se prolongó mucho más de lo que se hubiese imaginado luego de haberse recuperado físicamente. Paulatinamente, su cosmo volvió a él y con ello sus fuerzas comenzaron a restablecerse.

Convivió con los espectros sobrevivientes por órdenes de Athena, pues al finalizar la Guerra Santa una tregua entre la Tierra y el Inframundo fue pactada por los Dioses. Vino entonces una nueva etapa de lecciones y aprendizajes para Kanon.

No pocas veces los hombres de Hades intentaron dañarlo o asesinarlo y hacerlo parecer un accidente; sin embargo, inesperadamente, no estuvo solo luego de tantos años empedernido en sentirse autosuficiente. Empero su aliado estaba encarnado en el último hombre que creyó tener de su lado: Radamanthys.

 _"_ _Una tregua de paz fue lo que ordenó el señor Hades y haré respetar su palabra aunque tenga que proteger al hombre que más odio para cumplirlo."_

Durante los largos meses que el Caballero Dorado de Géminis entrenó y aprendió sobre el Inframundo, el Juez Wyvern le mostró sobre la camaradería masculina y orgullosa.

No se hicieron amigos, pero ya no eran enemigos; sin embargo, se encontraron a sí mismos en el otro. Después de todo, su letal batalla demostró que eran rivales con exactamente el mismo nivel y determinación. Representaban un dualismo natural entre los bandos de Athena y Hades.

A veces, conversaban.

— ¿Por qué los Caballeros que cayeron en la Guerra Santa no fueron enviados a Cocytos luego de su muerte? — aventuró Kanon posterior a un arduo entrenamiento en el que se batió en duelo amistoso contra su némesis.

— Porque murieron en el Inframundo haciendo uso del Octavo Sentido y, además, cayeron en pecado máximo desafiando a los Dioses — respondió con semblante estricto.

— ¿Crees que cuando yo muera vaya a dónde ellos están?

— Dudo mucho que los Dioses admitan que te reúnas con tu mellizo de nuevo. Estando separados se respira finalmente paz en la tierra, en el océano y en el inframundo.

Kanon apretó los labios y luego se los mordió con ansiedad. Wyvern lo contempló con sus pobladas cejas fruncidas. Luego, realizó un inesperado gesto de aliento. Fue el comentario más amable que podía dedicarle el más esquivo de los Tres Jueces.

— Aunque si ocurriese un evento de magnitudes colosales que atente contra el equilibrio recién pactado, seguramente los Dioses querrán de vuelta a los Géminis como aliados en el bando correcto.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** No pude resistir depositar a Radamanthys intercatuando con Kanon en esta colección. La relevancia del Juez en el proceso del gemelo menor la declara Okada, después de todo el capítulo donde aparece Wyvern inesperadamente y ayuda a Kanon durante la batalla de Yomotsu en el Capítulo 67 de Episodio GA se titula "Amigo del alma".


	3. Un búho

**Un búho**

Kanon regresó en solitario a su hogar cuando Athena se le apareció en sueños mientras dormía en el Inframundo. La Diosa de la Guerra le hizo saber su voluntad: él había sido elegido para fungir como nuevo Patriarca y debía reconstruir el Santuario cuanto antes. Se avecinaba un gran peligro y era urgente que el nuevo líder de los atenienses reconstruyera la orden de sus cenizas.

La tarea encomendada era de dimensiones titánicas en muchos sentidos. Primeramente, había que encontrar y contactar a los Caballeros sobrevivientes a quienes les fue difícil vencer su natural desconfianza hacia Kanon de Géminis; no obstante, la voluntad de Athena siempre estuvo del lado del nuevo Patriarca.

Al mismo nivel, Kanon tuvo que arreglárselas para iniciar una re-construcción física del Santuario, así como alzar las finanzas destruidas del mismo. Aunado a todo esto no podía descuidar ni un ápice su propia preparación como Patriarca, puesto que debía despertar habilidades sobrehumanas para poder alzarse como un verdadero líder de los atenienses.

Durante todas estas arduas labores, su hermano mayor siempre estuvo en sus pensamientos y en su corazón. No era para menos, puesto que sentía que recorría en cierta forma los pasos de Saga, pero esta vez Kanon había sido seleccionado como Patriarca legítimo.

Quería limpiar el nombre de su hermano cumpliendo su labor impecablemente. Su obsesión lo llevó a desplomarse de agotamiento en repetidas ocasiones durante sus sesiones privadas de entrenamiento; no obstante, seguía adelante con el mismo ímpetu.

Cuando percibía que su voluntad no podía dar más, invocaba su difunto gemelo.

 _"_ _Saga ¿Acaso tú viviste todo esto solo?; Saga ¿Cómo podías lograrlo y al mismo tiempo mantener a raya a Arles?; Saga ¿Cómo pudiste liderar la batalla contra los Titanes?; Saga, dame fuerza; Saga, dame tenacidad; Saga, compárteme tu experiencia; Saga, vuelve a mí."_

Y Saga regresó a él de modo sutil y en una forma poco convencional.

Vino en sueños, acompañado por la luz de Athena. De hecho, su gemelo no se le presentó tal cual era cuando respiraba. Apareció encarnado en un búho. Kanon sólo pudo reconocerlo por el cosmo infinitamente familiar e inconfundible que emanaba.

Se acercó con desconfianza al ave de plumaje café y ojos verdes. La verdad, el búho también parecía desconcertado.

 _"_ _¿Saga?"_

El ave parpadeó. Kanon, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, la abrazó suavemente. La verdad, la sensación del plumífero entre sus brazos fue extraña y, a pesar de ello, sabía con certeza que aquel ser encarnaba el alma de su gemelo.

El búho apareció intermitentemente durante sus sueños y meditaciones. Por el momento, Saga no daba señales de poder o querer hablar. No importaba, para Kanon era suficiente.

A partir de entonces el Patriarca dormía y meditaba más de lo que solía.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Por si algún lector no ha leído Episodio G (aquel donde Aioria es el protagonista). Antes de la Batallas de las 12 Casas, los Caballeros Dorados tuvieron que enfrentarse a Chronos y a los Titanes. Esta batalla fue dirigida del lado atheniense por Saga como patriarca, aunque el héroe obviamente es el León Dorado.


	4. La máscara

**La máscara**

La gente en el Santuario prefería mirar una máscara de oro que el verdadero rostro de Kanon, el cual era el mismo que el de Saga y, por lo tanto, traía amargos recuerdos y sentimientos encontrados a la mayoría de la orden de Athena.

¿O quizás no tenía nada que ver con Saga, pero sí con la propia mirada de Kanon lo que incomodaba a los atenienses? La verdad, el Patriarca no deseaba mortificarse descifrándolo, pues había mil asuntos más importantes que requerían su inmediata atención. Por ello, para hacer las cosas más fluidas, Kanon comenzó a portar una máscara dorada permanentemente mientras ejecutaba sus responsabilidades diarias.

Eventualmente, incluso él se sentía más cómodo sin mirar su propio rostro en cada inesperado rincón: en el reflejo del agua, en las superficies metálicas de las armaduras, en los espejos de sus propias habitaciones.

Resultaba mucho más sencillo ser el Patriarca a secas. Sin darse cuenta, llegó el día cuando ni él mismo quiso contemplar su rostro real.

El transcurso de los meses comenzó desarrollarse con mayor soltura conforme la rutina en el Santuario se iba recuperando paulatinamente. Había nuevos aprendices a quienes instruir, caballeros a quienes reinstalar, necesidades básicas que cubrir, negocios que atender y misiones que administrar. Los meses fueron convirtiéndose en años.

El Patriarca estuvo a punto de olvidar su propio rostro.

Una tarde, mientras Kanon inspeccionaba el libro de finanzas del Santuario, un ave entró por los ventanales de la cámara el Patriarca y se posó sigilosamente sobre el perchero donde el líder solía colgar sus collares ceremoniales. El plumífero lo observó con gran atención y cada movimiento sutil del hombre fue captado por los grandes ojos del búho. Kanon nunca lo notó.

Momentos después el ave batió sus alas para llamar la atención del Patriarca y la obtuvo.

El mellizo menor lo miró estupefacto y se puso de pie para acercarse al ave.

Pero el plumífero se escabulló y voló hasta hallar una gran jarra dorada que contenía agua fresca. Con sus garras la tomó y voló hacia Kanon. Con certera intención el búho revoloteó sobre su cabeza e inesperadamente vertió el líquido sobre el Patriarca hasta la última gota.

"¿Pero qué demonios?"

El afectado se vio obligado a quitarse la máscara dorada. El búho, al poder contemplar al fin el rostro descubierto de Su Santidad, batió sus alas contento, se posó con suavidad sobre el hombro del pelilargo y frotó su cabecita emplumada cariñosamente contra la mejilla de su gemelo.

"Kanon"

Habló por primera vez el oráculo y aunque no era la voz original de Saga, el Patriarca se conmovió inmensamente.


	5. El milagro

**El milagro**

Las celebraciones de fertilidad iniciaron en Rodorio a mediados de febrero. Con singular alegría, los habitantes de aquella aldea llevaron a cabo las fiestas para conmemorar el pronto final del invierno. Para ello se llevaron a cabo banquetes, danzas, juegos y demás ritos para solicitar a los Dioses una próspera y abundante cosecha. Paralelamente, las parejas se encomendaron a las deidades del amor y el erotismo en pos de un año rebosante de cariño y lujuria.

El Patriarca y el oráculo de Athena, el búho sagrado que la mayoría del tiempo yacía sobre el hombro izquierdo de Su Santidad, observaron con agrado los rituales a los que fueron invitados aquel preciso 14 de febrero.

Fue un día encantador para Kanon y su acompañante. Presenciaron bellas danzas y oraciones a los Dioses, disfrutaron del banquete y finalmente el Patriarca dedicó unas palabras de alegría y celebración a sus entusiastas anfitriones.

Antes del ocaso, Su Santidad volvió al Santuario dejando atrás el bullicio de Rodorio.

Mientras se adentraban en el pasaje boscoso que separaba el Santuario del poblado, Kanon y Saga se toparon con parejas amándose tórridamente bajo el abrigo de la noche que conmemoraba la fertilidad y el amor.

Los amantes se ruborizaban bajo la mirada del bien conocido Patriarca quien se limitaba a inclinar su cabeza a modo de disculpa respetuosa y continuaba su camino sin detenerse.

Para cuando alcanzó la Casa de Aries, el mellizo menor se detuvo inquieto y se dio cuenta de que tenía síntomas de excitación.

A Kanon le parecía a una vida de distancia desde la última vez que había descargado sus necesidades sexuales apropiadamente. Miró de reojo al búho que encarnaba su gemelo y rehuyó su mirada. Se sintió estúpido.

A duras penas el Patriarca fue capaz de llegar a Géminis.

"Saga, necesito estar a solas en mi vieja habitación, por favor."

Sabía que su hermano mayor no era un idiota, lo conocía mejor que nadie y además no había que ser un genio para descifrar su situación.

El búho voló y dejó tranquilo a Kanon quien se encerró en sus empolvados antiguos aposentos.

El Patriarca se sentó en una posición apropiada para meditar. Pidió calma y sabiduría. Por primera vez, sus rezos no fueron respondidos por su Diosa. Por el contrario, le fueron revelados los arquetipos del erotismo y el amor carnal. Su cuerpo y su subconsciente no opusieron resistencia y le permitieron hundirse en la lujuria tras un largo tiempo de abstinencia.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Kanon se sintió abochornado y delirante. Su mente se había vaciado y sus pensamientos sólo fueron ocupados por una serie de sensuales imágenes donde él y cierto acompañante eran los pecaminosos protagonistas de escenas de una gran carga sexual.

Resignado, se llevó una mano a la entrepierna por sobre la blanca túnica.

Inmediatamente, otra mano se posó con solidez sobre la suya. Era un puño idéntico al propio. Soltó un suspiro sobresaltado y levantó la vista.

Si era un delirio, no quería despertar nunca.


	6. Bajo el abrigo de Géminis

**Bajo el abrigo de Géminis**

Saga estaba desnudo. No era como si los búhos llevaran a cuestas una muda de ropa humana por si acaso una noche eran convertidos en hombres.

Kanon recorrió con la mirada la anatomía de su hermano mayor. Era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por aquel cuerpo desde la batalla contra Hades. Su hermano seguía siendo un epítome a la perfección varonil de acuerdo a los estándares griegos. La visión le robó el aliento.

El oráculo de Athena se acercó al Patriarca y depositó un cariñoso beso sobre su frente. Saga cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma del otro, el cual le evocó nostalgia y emociones apasionadas. Los labios del mayor volvieron a hacer contacto con la piel oliva de Kanon. Perdió la noción de cuántas veces besó ese rostro recorriendo la frente, los párpados, la nariz, las mejillas y el mentón.

"¿Sa-saga?"

Alcanzó a gesticular el otro antes de que sus labios fuesen sellados por los ajenos.

Muy pocas veces se podía experimentar de la sensación de sed _in crescendo_ causada por hacerse con los labios precisos. Apenas sus bocas hicieron contacto, ninguno de los dos pudo parar. Se bebieron con frenesí y experimentaron diferentes formas de ejecutar aquella gratificante caricia.

Honestamente, cuando se besaron por primera vez en el lejano pasado, aún eran un par de nerviosos adolescentes y la experiencia fue más vertiginosa que agradable. Ahora, eran dos hombres completos y sabían lo que deseaban con seguridad. Sus existencias temblaron con emoción y se dejaron abrazar por el sentimiento de anhelo y lujuria que los embargó.

Saga gozó descubrir el cuerpo ajeno con parsimonia. Kanon estaba cubierto con túnicas y prendas sagradas de patriarca. A diferencia de él en el pasado, el menor recurría a distintivos blancos y luminosos para portar. Sonrió.

Se recostaron sobre la cama que solía ocupar Kanon cuando habitó el Templo. Finalmente, al abrazarse desnudos suspiraron enfebrecidos por aquel sueño sólido y delirante.

Aquella noche había acontecido un milagro, así que recorrieron las horas sin prisa, adorándose y memorizando la piel del otro con sus siete sentidos.

Lograron converger en un plano más allá del coito. El estimular sus genitales era igualmente placentero que si uno besaba lentamente la piel que cubría cada vértebra del otro o si se acariciaban las piernas con las puntas de sus dedos.

Cuando vino el clímax, cada uno lo experimentó en puntos temporales diferentes y el derramamiento de su semen fue irrelevante más allá de que a Kanon se le antojó lamer hasta la última gota del elixir de Saga.

Su ritual de erotismo continuó hasta que el agotamiento los obligó a descansar abrazados.

Kanon no quería cerrar sus ojos a pesar de que el fatal cansancio lo estaba aplastando. Sabía que cuando los abriera de nuevo, Saga habría vuelto a tener su forma de oráculo.

El mayor calmó la inquietud del menor arrullándolo con besos sutiles sobre sus mejillas.

"Nos reunirá un milagro nuevamente y cuando sea así, será para siempre"

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Cuando estoy insegura para desarrollar escenas, me dejo llevar por los personajes. Esta vez, me dejé guiar por Saga y Kanon y obtuve un resultado inesperado y gratificante. Nunca antes había descrito una escena erótica tal cual esta, la cual está basada en mi pequeño conocimiento y experiencia sobre sexualidad tántrica. No lo sé, estoy muy conmovida por el lugar hacia donde me llevó el amor que se profesaron estos dos personajes en mi historia.

A Sedragon y el Fanclub Dimensión Twincest ¡Gracias por impulsarme y alentarme a sacar estos bonitos relatos que no sabía era capaz de producir con motivo de San Valentín!

Gracias al público por leer hasta el final. Si el relato fue de su agrado y desean dejar algún comentario, estaré muy feliz de leerlos y escribirles de vuelta. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
